


Reunited

by beatlechicksteph



Series: Mindhealing Trilogy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Hermione and Bucky are reunited during the battle with Thanos.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger
Series: Mindhealing Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548160
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> For my Marvelously Magical Bingo Square: B2: Bucky Barnes/Hermione Granger

Bucky jumped through the portal that opened up and joined the battle. He really didn’t know what was happening, but he had been in a battle and then the battle ended, and he suddenly reappeared in the Wakanda jungle only to find himself jumping through a portal to join another battle in what seemed to be New York. He didn’t question it, he just charged into battle and joined the fray. 

That’s when he saw her. Wand drawn, hair flying around her face as she rounded around and fired another spell off at an enemy. She looked just as beautiful as she did the day she had shown up at his door looking for an old man.

He began to fight his way over to her, to tell her he was back and ask her what the hell had happened, when Steve came up to her, and after saying something, which looked like checking in, he brushed a quick kiss to her cheek before running off. And rejoining the fight. 

Bucky froze. How long was he gone? It had seemed like it was only an instant. But he had a feeling that he had been missing for a lot longer. 

Just as he was contemplating all of this, Hermione had turned in his direction, and her eyes met his. He smiled at her and after a beat, she started sprinting across the battlefield toward him. He caught her as she flung herself into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“You’re back,” she cried. “Steve said Bruce had snapped and that you were supposed to be back, but I didn’t believe him. I couldn’t believe him until I saw you with my own eyes.”

“I’m back,” he said. “How long was I gone?”

“Five years,” she said. “Five very long years.”

An explosion to their right brought them back to the present, and they pulled apart reluctantly. 

“Stay alive,” Bucky said. “We’ll catch up when we’re done here.”

Hermione nodded. “Don’t vanish on me again.”

Bucky nodded. And then they went their separate ways to battle aliens. Again. 

The dust had settled and everyone was feeling Tony’s sacrifice. Miraculously he was the only loss they had that day. Everyone else had survived. It was a bit of a whirlwind, but finally there was a quiet moment and Bucky took Hermione’s hand and led her away from the crowd. They found a quiet place to sit and when they sat down, Hermione sat as close to him as she could, and lay her head on his shoulder. 

“So, you and Steve?”

He felt Hermione stiffen next to him. “What have you heard?”

“Nothing. I just saw you two when I arrived. He said something to you and gave you a kiss on the cheek. And I just want to say, it’s okay. I was gone a long time. I wouldn’t expect you to wait for me, especially if there was no hope of bringing me back—”

“That’s not it,” Hermione interrupted. “There was always hope. We never really stopped trying. And I didn’t move on. Steve and I,” she paused. “Steve and I we found comfort in one another. After we lost, and after you disappeared right in front of me, my heart was shattered. When the team tracked down Thanos and learned he had destroyed the stones and there was no way to reverse what he did, I didn’t get out of bed for a week. Steve came to Wakanda, and convinced me to move to New York with him. The team had moved into the compound, except for Tony, and he said that I was very much part of the team. So, I moved in, and after a couple years, we just started…”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, I get it. And I understand. Do you love him?”

She shook her head. “Not in a romantic way. He’s my best friend and my closest confidant. He was the only person who truly understood how I felt. We were both missing you. But I’m not in love with him. I never stopped loving you.”

“Do you think he’s in love with you?”

“No, I know for a fact that he’s not. He’ll only ever love Peggy.”

They were quiet for a second, before Hermione spoke up again. “I’m so glad that you’re back. I didn’t think I would ever be happy again.”

He put his arm around his wife, pulling her closer to him before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. While he didn’t like hearing that she wouldn’t have ever been happy again, it did kind of boost his ego that she loved him enough to have difficulty moving on. And while she wasn’t exactly a nun while he was gone, he didn’t blame her for finding comfort elsewhere. For all intents and purposes he was dead. He didn’t expect her to not move on if he died. And if she had to be with anyone else, at least it was with Steve. Steve was a good guy, and he knew he would treat his wife right. But all that said, he was glad to be back.

“I love you,” Hermione whispered.

“I love you, too.”

“Please don’t leave me again, I don’t think I can handle it.”

“Well, sweetheart, I don’t plan to leave, ever. And it’s not like I had a choice in the random dusting that happened. But, I plan to stay by your side, forever.”

“Good, because I don’t think I will ever want to leave your side for a very long time. I’m going to be here until you get sick of me.”

Bucky laughed. “I don’t think I can ever get sick of you.”

Hermione pulled back and grinned up at him. “Wanna bet?”


End file.
